Series 7
14 episodes of new Doctor Who were ordered by the controller of BBC1. It has been confirmed that series 7 will start in Autumn 2012. Main Cast *The Doctor - Matt Smith *Jenna Louise Coleman- Clara (Episodes 6 onwards) Recurring Cast * Karen Gillan- Amy Pond (Episodes 1-5) * Arthur Darvill- Rory Williams (Episodes 1-5) *Alex Kingston- River Song (Episode 5) * Neve McIntosh- Madame Vastra (Episodes 6,10) * Catrin Stewart- Jenny (Episodes 6, 10) Aditional Cast *Claire Skinner *Bill Bailey *Alexander Armstrong *Holly Earl * Maurice Cole *Arabella Weir *Rob Cavazos *Garrick Hagon *Adrian Scarborough *Rupert Graves *Mark Williams *David Bradley *Dougray Scott *Jessica Raine *Liam Cunningham * David Warner * Anamaria Marinca * David Gyasi * Naomi Ryan * Dan Starkey * Josh O’Connor * James Norton * David Warner * Liam Cunningham * Nicholas Briggs Crew- Directors, Writers and Producers Steven Moffat- Head Writer (5), Executive Producer Caroline Skinner- Executive Producer Toby Whithouse- Writer (1) Mark Gatiss- Writer (1) Chris Chibnall- Writer (2) Saul Metzstein- Director (3) Farren Blackburn- Director (2) Jamie Payne- Director (1) Douglas Mackinnon- Diector (1) The Doctor, The Widow and The Wardrode By Steven Moffat Airdate: 25/12/11 During World War II, Madge Arwell and her two children, Lily and Cyril, evacuated to a draughty old house in Dorset, where the caretaker is a mysterious young man in bow tie, and a big blue parcel is waiting for them under the tree. They are about to enter a magical new world and learn that a Time Lord never forgets his debts... Series Seven Part 1 The Seventh Series will be boardcast in two parts starting in late August and will feature a updated title squence. Doctor Who returns this autumn to the BBC, starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill as they head off on five epic adventures. From Daleks to Dinousaurs and an alien with a grudge, this series features a whole host of guest stars, including: David Bradley, Rupert Graves, Stephen Berkoff, Mike McShane, Ben Browder, Adrian Scarbourgh and Anamaria Marinca. 7.1 Asylum of the Daleks By Steven Moffat Kidnapped by his oldest foe, the Doctor is forced on an impossible mission – to a place even the Daleks are too terrified to enter… the Asylum. A planetary prison confining the most terrifying and insane of their kind, the Doctor and the Ponds must find an escape route. But with Amy and Rory’s relationship in meltdown, and an army of mad Daleks closing in, it is up to the Doctor to save their lives, as well as the Pond’s marriage. Episode Notes *Directed by Nick Hurran. *Reapperance of all past Daleks. *Partly filmed in Spain. 7.2 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship By Chris Chibnall An unmanned spaceship hurtles towards certain destruction – unless the Doctor can save it, and its impossible cargo. By his side a ragtag gang of adventurers; a big game hunter, an Egyptian Queen and a surprised member of the Pond family. But little does the Doctor know there is someone else onboard who will stop at nothing to keep hold of his precious, prehistoric cargo. Episode Notes *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.3 A Town Called Mercy By Toby Whitehouse The Doctor gets a Stetson, and finds himself the reluctant Sheriff of a Western town under siege by a relentless cyborg, who goes by the name of the Gunslinger. But who is he and what does he want? The answer seems to lie with the mysterious, Kahler-Jex, an alien doctor who is hiding a dark secret. Episode Notes *Shot in Spain. *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.4 The Power of Three By Chris Chibnall Episode Notes *Will feature the return of UNIT. *Described as "the most unusual invasion Earth story ever!" *Directed by Douglas Mackinnon. 7.5 The Angles Take Manhattan By Steven Moffat Episode Notes *Shot in New York. *Karen Gillian and Arthur Darvill are to depart as Amy and Rory. *Directed by Nick Hurran. Christmas Special 2012 Title TBC By Steven Moffat Episode Notes *New companion will be introduced. Series Seven Part 2 The series will resume with Part 2 in 2013. *Their is rumour of a new tardis interior for the 50th anniversary. *Airdate in February? 7.6 TBC By Steven Moffat 7.7 The Cold War (TBC) By Mark Gatiss Episode Notes *Feature the Ice Warriors. *Directed by Douglas Mackinnon. *Set in the deep sea. 7.8 The Hider in the House By Neil Cross Episode Notes *Directed by Jamie Payne. 7.9 The Crimson Horror (TBC) By Mark Gatiss Episode Notes *Directed by Saul Metzstein. 7.10 TBC Episode Notes *Described as "I'mage of the Fendahl '''meets '''Quatermass'. 7.11 TBC *To feature the Eye of Harmony. (TBC) 7.12 TBC By Neil Gaimen (TBC) *To feature reimagined Cybermen. 7.13 TBC By Steven Moffat Series 7 Ratings Preceeded by Series 6 Category:Series 7